DESCRIPTION: This application requests support for the continuation of our High School Career Opportunities in Research Education and Training Program (HS-COR) at the University of Puerto Rico, Rio Piedras Campus. The rationale for the program is based on the need to increase the representation of well-trained Hispanics in biomedical and behavioral research careers in the field of mental health and HIV-AIDS (MHA). Our HS-COR Program started in 1997 as a logical development of the Hispanic COR that has been in operation at the University of Puerto at Rio Piedras since 1989 and has a close link to our Latino Minority Research Infrastructure Support Program (NIMH-MRISP). The proposed program is based on a constructivist approach to education and lays heavily in current applications of cognitive and developmental psychology to instruction. The specific aims of the program are to a) provide educational experiences to develop and foster reasoning and critical thinking skills; b) provide intensive early hands-on experiences in research with Hispanic populations; c) foster strong mentoring and role models in research; d) provide intensive guidance and counseling with an emphasis in the exploration of research careers; and e) enrich the trainee's science and research educational experiences. To accomplish these aims the program includes six components: a) summer training experiences focused on critical and scientific thinking and skill; b) research practica experience designed for early experiences in research; c) training on ethical concerns in research; d) academic and career counseling aimed at encouraging and supporting students for entrance into college (e.g., preparation of applications, resume writing, training for SATs, etc.) and the exploration of careers in science; e) co-curricular activities aimed to develop collaborative work and communication, and f) a set of evaluation procedures to assess both the process and outcome of the program, Through these activities we create an educational setting that serves as context for the foundation and development of a learning community. The content standards, performance standards and performance indicators developed by the American Psychological Association for teaching research guide the design and evaluation of process and outcome for the proposed program.